Guardian Eternal
by Trigger2332
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy, in a fit of rage he leaves camp and asks the Gods to die, but they can't let him, they have been warned of a terrible fate. If Percy dies so will they. So he is appointed as the guardian of Artemis and her hunters. No HoO. No Chaos, no extra powers just his own abilities over water. Sorry if summary sucks.
1. Ch1 A Little Warning

**A/n I know I said I was going to upload the next chapter of Wrath of the Fox, but a friend of mine wanted help with a Percy Jackson story, so I decided I might as well write one too. This is going to be a guardian of the hunt story, now I know this type of story is a little clichéd but I think I can put my own twist on it.**

_Percy's POV_

I was walking to the beach, Annabeth and I would hang out there for picnics or to watch the sunset. It was like our own little space away from everyone else. I was going to set things up for a date.

When I got to the beach I saw two people making out in the sand. I just decided to move a little down the beach so they could have their privacy, until

"Oh Annabeth." When I heard that I took a closer look at who was there. Annabeth was rolling around in the sand with Will Solace, the counsellor from the Apollo cabin.

Rage overtook me, we had been going out for almost two years now, ever since we had defeated Kronos on top of Mount Olympus. Now she was cheating on me with a son of Apollo. I felt a pull in my gut and knew what was going to happen next. A huge wave rose up and crashed down on them.

"You're cheating on me, with Will. What the Hades Annabeth." I didn't give them the chance to explain, I just walked off back to my cabin, leaving behind a guilty looking Annabeth and a shocked Will. When I got to my cabin I packed all my things into a duffel bag and walked out.

Will was standing there, he had a look of shock, guilt and sadness mixed together on his face.

"Percy I am so sorry, she told me you had dumped her and broke her heart. She was crying her eyes out, I was trying to comfort her and one thing led to another." Will said looking apologetic.

"I'm not angry with you man, just her. How long has it been going on." I asked with a shrug.

"About 2 weeks" he said looking genuinely sad that he had been tricked for that long.

"Don't worry Will, see ya later." I said while walking away. Before I was too far away, I pointed back towards the Athena cabin. An earthquake shook the whole camp. The campers were running around trying to stop everything from shaking. When it was all over the only thing damaged was the Athena cabin, a large crack starting from the base of one wall travelling up and across the roof, then down the other side.

I didn't look back anymore, I just whistled for Blackjack and flew away from camp.

I went to the only other place that is like a home to me. I arrived at the apartment that my mother and Paul lived in.

I was shocked when I saw yellow police tape surrounding the door. Several police officers were walking out the door.

"What happened! Where's my Mom!" I screamed out. One of the officers looked down at a photo.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" he questioned, he looked uncomfortable, like he didn't want to be the one to do this.

"Yeah" I replied, scared of the possible outcome of this conversation.

"I'm sorry kid, they were attacked during a home invasion/robbery, they didn't make it." Rage flooded my mind, clouding my vision.

-Line Break-

_No one's POV_

On Mount Olympus

The gods were having a meeting: currently Ares was arguing with anyone who cared to listen, Athena was reading a book, The big three were arguing about who had the strongest demigods, Artemis and Apollo were arguing over who the better archer. You get the picture they argue a lot.

All of a sudden a vortex appeared in the centre of the throne room, above the hearth. A figure stepped out of the vortex, wearing golden armour that covered his entire body, only showing his eyes, a flowing red cape attached to his shoulders. On the centre of his chest was an hourglass. In his hand was a golden sceptre, with the same hourglass symbol on top, although this hourglass seemed to be slowly ticking away.

The gods all grabbed their weapons but the man simply raised his free hand in a gesture of surrender.

"I am not here to fight my lord." he said to Zeus, "I am here to deliver a warning."

"Who are you, intruder." Zeus bellowed.

"Isn't it obvious Father, he is a god of time. Obviously not from the present, but from the future." Stated Athena

"Yeah listen to the wise girl, you can call me Gallifreous. I am here to tell you that war is coming and if you don't play things right you will all fade from existence... The greatest hero that this world has seen in over a thousand years, is coming here to die, surely you felt the recent earthquakes. Perseus Jackson has had his world ripped from under him, he wishes to die. If he dies then the coming war will be a bloodbath. The titans have gathered an army greater than ever before, they have also teamed up with their more powerful siblings, the giants." he said with a sense of urgency.

"Percy must be given a reason to live, a new family to protect. If he doesn't then the enemy will start the war by causing one of you to fade. I have seen the outcomes, Artemis and her hunters will cease to be if they don't have more protection. Percy must become their guardian. Even if you chose to send a god instead the enemy would just cause two to fade instead of one."

"But why does Percy wish to die? He is a hero, he has a wonderful girlfriend and his parents." This little question was voiced by Athena, but most of the counsel were thinking along the same lines.

"Don't make me laugh Athena, Annabeth has just been caught cheating on Percy, if you didn't know maybe you shouldn't be the goddess of wisdom. As for his parents, they were killed this morning by a thief who broke into their house." replied Gallifreous.

"Why must Perseus become part of my hunt, we have never needed the help of a man." came the angry voice of Artemis.

"Now now my lady, you know that is false. I can view all time and every possible outcome. If Percy hadn't taken the sky from your shoulders, you wouldn't be here today." this gave Artemis something to think about, Perseus was different, he wasn't like every other man. Also he had had his heart broken by a women, which as far as Artemis was concerned was a rare occurrence.

"Percy will need convincing, just remind him that he still has friends. Remind him of Thalia and Nico. I am sorry for interrupting your meeting my lord but I must be going, I'm all out of time." He stated calmly.

The gods looked at the hourglass on the end of his staff, the sand had run out.

"Until we meet again." and in a flash of golden light he was gone.

_Percy's POV_

Outside the Throne Room

Blackjack landed outside the throne room. Startling a few minor gods and goddesses. I hopped off and told Blackjack to head back to camp, I wouldn't need him anymore. At first he didn't want to go but eventually he left.

I walked into the throne room as a strange golden light was dying down. Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other, probably having a mental conversation.

"Why have you come here Perseus." said Zeus, his eyes gave him away. He obviously knew. I walked up to my father and bowed before bowing to Zeus.

"I wish to die my Lord." They didn't seem surprised at all. Most of the gods had a blank face, Aphrodite looked sad, Athena looked like she was trying to apologise and Artemis looked slightly angry but mostly deep in thought.

"I'm sorry Percy but we can't allow that." Zeus stated with finality. I was going to argue but he continued. "War is brewing Percy and you are the strongest demigod to be born for over a millennia. We cannot let you throw your life away."

"I am not going back to camp. I have nothing left in this world. No one left." I said with a tone of defeat. It was at this point that Artemis started talking.

"If you were dead, my lieutenant Thalia would be depressed for decades. You are the closest to family that she has in the mortal realm." When she said this I was torn, I couldn't leave Thalia, now that I think about it she has always been my favourite relative on my godly side. We were practically siblings.

"I have no where left to go, my Lady." I said thinking about the few friends I had left. Nico, I couldn't stay with him, he doesn't stay in one place long. Grover, not with him starting a life with Juniper, that would be selfish on my part. And last but not least Thalia, she was a hunter, no men allowed. As I was going to say this I was beaten to the punch by Zeus talking to Artemis.

"Artemis, couldn't we place him with your hunt, as a guardian of sorts. I don't like two of my daughters running around without protection with war on the horizon." I must have looked hopeful or something because Artemis was seriously considering this.

_Artemis' POV_

I wanted to say no, but the hopeful look on his face was driving me insane. He is different to other men, he isn't selfish or conceited. He doesn't let his friends get hurt and his fatal flaw is loyalty so I don't need to worry about him betraying me.

There was also the warning from Gallifreous, I don't want to fade any more than the other gods. I decided I might as well accept, we would get better protection and someone to do our chores. I smirked evilly at that.

"Fine, if Perseus wants to that is." I said. Percy seemed to be thinking on this very hard, probably weighing up the pros and cons. Pros, he can see Thalia and hunt monsters. Cons, well the hunters would want to kill him. Aphrodite looked almost giddy. I was worried what got her so worked up.

"I accept Lady Artemis." Percy said. For some strange reason I felt happy that he accepted. Aphrodite must be messing with me, or so I thought until I heard her voice in my mind.

'I'm not doing anything Arty, only observing.' and with that her presence left me.

"Perseus, repeat after me. I Perseus Jackson, will follow and protect Lady Artemis for as long as I am able. Guarding her hunt and defending them against all evil." I said.

"I Perseus Jackson, will follow and protect Lady Artemis for as long as I am able. Guarding her hunt and defending them against all evil." And with that a glow surrounded him for a second before fading.

"Now, like my hunters you are immortal unless you fall in battle. Usually there would be a small part about forsaking the company of men but I don't think that's necessary in this case." I said. This caused quite a few gods to chuckle.

"Now do we have anything else to discuss or can I return to my hunt." I said, trying to get away from the sheer boredom that came with all of these meetings.

"Yes, you may all go" yelled my father, disappearing with a flash. There were a few murmurs of "drama queen" from a couple of the gods before they started to leave one at a time.

"Percy, my hunt is currently in central park, you have until tomorrow morning to get there." I told the boy, correction young man. And with that I teleported out to warn my hunters of the new addition to our little family.

**A/N and cut, I hope you guys don't mind that I'm starting a new story but I had to write this while it was fresh in my mind. If you want to check out my friend's story it is called: Hidden in the Shadows. His name is Lochness505. If you actually read it leave a review saying: You have an awesome friends who is better than you.**

**Well that should piss him off, and to all the fans of Wrath of the Fox, I am finishing up the next chapter and should be uploaded late today or early tomorrow.**

**Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


	2. Chapter 2 Guardian doesn't mean Maid!

**A/N I haven't written this for a while but I decided to have a schedule for uploading chapters so this story gets two new chapters soon. I know yay right. And because it's been so long you may want to re-read the first chapter.**

**Chapter 2 – Guardian doesn't mean Maid**

-Percy POV-

I should have let Blackjack stay, but it's too late now. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, fingering the end of my streak of grey, reminiscing holding the sky.

I didn't realise how long I had been walking until I heard the elevator music playing. With a start I saw that I was in the elevator. I shook my head and pressed the ground floor button.

The doors shut and with a barely audible whoosh I shot towards the ground.

When I got out the guy behind the desk looked at me and nodded before going back to reading a comic book under the desk.

I walked outside and hailed a cab, it wasn't my usual demigod style and grace but it would do to get to central park.

When I arrived I wandered around the park listening to the whispers coming from the dryads around me. I guess they felt the earthquake before and seeing the son of the earth-shaker walking past would answer any questions they had about it.

I was about to ask a dryad for directions to the hunter camp when a silver arrow shot past me, nicking my cheek on the way through, never had I been so glad for the curse of Achilles.

"Oh great out _Guardian _is here" Called out Phoebe, almost choking on the word guardian, before I could respond with some witty comeback I was tackled by a blur of black and silver.

"Oh my Gods Percy, it's so good to see you." Said Thalia as she clung to my neck, I couldn't help but smile at the girl who was the closest thing I had to a sister.

"Hey Thals." I said forcing a smile. She eyed me for a second.

"What's wrong, and don't you dare tell me it's nothing. I know you better then you know yourself." Said Thalia, I sighed in defeat before telling her what happened to me. A murderous look filled her electric blue eyes.

"I will kill that bitch!" declared Thalia with conviction.

"Uh Thals can you get off me I'm getting shocked." I grunted out, she looked down at me when she heard me and quickly jumped off.

When I stood up my hair was standing on end and small sparks were arcing around through it.

"Are you quite done?" questioned Artemis from the side; she looked like she was trying to decide between anger and amusement at the situation.

"Now Perseus, I want you to sharpen the arrows in the armoury tent and then evenly distribute them between the quivers." Instructed Artemis, I looked at her quizzically for a second before heading to the tent she pointed to. There was no point angering her in the first ten seconds.

Four hours later and I was still sharpening the arrows. It was like they had gone out and blunted every arrow they had, except I could hear them practicing outside so they must have some left.

Another two hours and I finally finished the arrows. They were all sharpened and distributed.

I walked out of the tent and the first thing I saw was the hunters piling a stack of dirty dishes next to the lake, the next thing I noticed was the remains of what must have been dinner. A large deer that was now reduced to bones and a few scraps of meat.

I picked off what I could before eating and going to clean the dishes. For some reason I knew I would be told to do them anyway.

Upon reaching the lake I walked into the water until I was up to my knees. I started to control the flow of the water around me and pulled the dishes into the water and cleaned them.

Once they were done I stacked them again and prepared to carry them back to the dining tent.

Before I could take them back a glint of light caught my attention. Suddenly a silver arrow shot out and almost took out my eye. Thankfully I was still standing in the water or I would have been a goner. Instead I had twisted out of the way.

I backed up a little more into the water and saw what was going on. The hunters were lined up in the tree line using me as practice. Artemis and Thalia were the only ones not present.

I tensed and watched as the hunters opened fire on me. I used the water around me to shoot up like tentacles and grab the arrows out of the air. Usually I would use riptide but I didn't want the hunters angry at me for damaging the arrows.

After a few minutes I realised they weren't going to let up anytime soon. I concentrated for a second and the tug in my gut increased and the water around me exploded into mist, covering the whole lake and camp with a thick mist.

The mist was gone in a minute but that was enough for me to grab the clean dishes and make a run for the dining tent and then into a tree.

The hunters walked back into the camp complaining about not getting their target. Artemis and Thalia came out of the largest of the tents, which I could only guess was Artemis'.

"What are you grumbling about?" Asked Artemis.

"Our target escaped my Lady." Explained Phoebe, Artemis raised her eyebrow.

"What target, we are not currently on a hunt for anything." Asked Artemis in confusion, then it seemed to click that they were talking about me.

"Why are you hunting Perseus? He is meant to be here as added protection until he is deemed not needed." Said Artemis.

"Well we deem him unneeded. We don't need a _man_ to protect us. We aren't some daughters of Aphrodite, we can handle ourselves." Exclaimed Phoebe, Thalia's eyes narrowed.

"So while we were talking about a possible war and the enemies we'll be facing. Enemies stronger than the titans might I add. You were shooting at Percy, one of the few living demigods who could fight toe to toe with a titan and come out the winner. Yeah real great plan girls." Yelled Thalia.

"Chill Thals, they don't like me I get that. To be honest I don't really care anymore." I yelled as I jumped down from the tree.

"And what war would this be?" I questioned. Artemis sighed in annoyance at this.

-Artemis POV-

I sighed in annoyance, we weren't going to tell Perseus yet, now we had to explain the situation to him.

"Perseus come with me." I said as I gestured to my tent.

"Of course my Lady." Said Perseus as he followed me into the tent.

I spent the next few hours explaining the threat that was apparently brewing. He questioned how we had gotten the information but I couldn't tell him. He accepted this and left to set up what would be his tent.

-No Ones POV-

A man in golden armour looked down at the scene unfolding, he smiled before disappearing.

"It's good to see my relationship coming along nicely." Said Gallifreous, removing his helmet, revealing the sea green eyes of an older Percy Jackson.

"Why did you give them a warning, you didn't get one?" questioned a young girl with auburn hair asked as she draped herself over his shoulders.

"Artemis, can you please not look like a twelve year old when you do that, the conflicting emotions are confusing me." Said Percy, Artemis giggled before changing to match Percy's age.

"Is this better my love?" Questioned Artemis as she kissed him.

"Mmm much better." Sighed Percy.

"Now answer my question, why did you give them a warning. You didn't get one and you turned out fine?" Asked Artemis, Percy sighed.

"Kronos felt his power decrease when I became a god, he altered things so that I wouldn't become a god. I just went back and nudged things back into place and put up a barrier so that only I can change it now." Explained Percy, Artemis nodded before seeing his armour change from shining gold to a brilliant silver. Percy smiled.

"It seems my meddling has already helped. Although I had to lie a bit to keep things close to the original timeline." Said Percy.

"What did you tell them?" Questioned Artemis.

"I told them that you were the first to fade instead of telling them Apollo was the only to fade. But it's fixed now, my armour has changed meaning I'm not honouring a fallen Apollo anymore. This time will cease to be soon, everything has been changed. I'll still exist as an observer until the past me reaches god-hood, and then my mind will join his, giving him my experience and knowledge. It might even happen for you too seeing as you are my wife." Mused Percy, Artemis smiled a bit.

"Well let's hope so, I don't want things to be different between us." She said, Percy beamed at her.

"Don't worry, I've seen how it ends, it turns out great!" Said Percy as he winked at Artemis, she punched him in the arm and walked off. Percy shook his head before flashing away to get some rest after the constant sessions of time travel.

**A/N This chapter was a long time coming but never fear I have a new update scheme. I update a story twice then move to the next story and so on. And with only three stories currently it makes the wait pretty short.**

**Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Rude Awakening

**A/N – Welcome my faithful readers, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Um as I'm writing this authors note I have no idea what this chapter will have in it so here's hoping it turns out well.**

**Chapter 3 – A Rude Awakening**

-_Percy's POV-_

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms. Last night Artemis had given me a rundown on a suspected war and that was why I was placed as their guardian. It was a long night and I had collapsed in my tent and fallen asleep instantly.

Now after a long sleep I was getting up, although I couldn't understand why it felt like I was moving. I looked to the side and saw that my sleeping bag was sitting on a wooden raft and floating on the lake.

I looked to the shore to see the hunters, minus Artemis and Thalia, laughing as hard as they possibly could. I shrugged, while it was a good idea for a prank they had chosen a poor target to push into a lake.

I unzipped the sleeping bag and rolled into the water, moving at a speed that isn't normally obtainable by a human and launched myself out of the water onto the shore. I was perfectly dry but the hunters were caught by the wake I left behind, drenching them all thoroughly.

I supressed a laugh before pointing my outstretched palm at the raft with my sleeping bag still on it. I closed my hand and a wave rose behind the raft and brought it to the shore.

"Nice prank girls but next time don't try and push a son of Poseidon into a lake." I said as I took my sleeping bag back to my tent. After I had put my sleeping bag away I found Artemis asking the hunters why they were wet. I walked up behind the hunters and clapped my hands, causing all the water to suddenly convert into mist and willed the mist out over the lake before converting it back to water.

"See all better." I said as Phoebe shot me a dirty look.

"Ah Percy good to see you so energetic today. I am taking the hunters on a quick hunt and while we're gone you are going to wash all the clothes over there." Said Artemis as she pointed to a pile of clothes covered in monster dust as well as regular dirt and grime.

"My Lady, the idea of having a guardian is that they guard you. If I am here then I can't help you." I said trying to reason with her.

"I do not need the protection of a man!" exclaimed Artemis as the hunters snickered before getting their gear and heading out with Artemis. I just sighed before using my powers to start washing the clothes.

As I was finishing I heard a scream coming from the woods. I looked to the direction and saw it was the way the hunters had left. I dropped everything before charging towards the sound.

When I arrived I saw a pack of hellhounds that outnumbered the hunters three to one. I pulled Riptide from my pocket and uncapped the pen, revealing my bronze sword in all its glory. I charged and started taking down the hellhounds.

When the number of hellhounds had decreased to a more tolerable level I saw what had caused the scream. One of the youngest hunters, Mary I think her name was, was lying on the ground her right arm horribly burnt. I looked around for what could have caused the burn to see a battle raging in a clearing that had been hidden from sight. The trees that had been blocking the way were burnt down to ashes revealing Artemis battling with Hyperion. Artemis looked to be losing quickly.

I looked down to Mary and quickly drew some water from the air and surrounded her arm, I channelled my essence into the water making it heal her arm, repairing the burns and healing the arm to a level that it was no longer in danger of being damaged beyond repair. She wouldn't be able to pull back a bow string for a while but still she would still have an arm.

I looked to the battle between God and Titan and charged forward as Hyperion was preparing to a downward slash at a defenceless Artemis.

-_Artemis POV-_

I am regretting leaving Percy at the camp. We were hunting what we thought was a single hellhound but had ended up being a large pack, big enough to cause trouble for my hunters, but with me here they would be fine.

As I was preparing my bow to attack the hellhounds a godly presence appeared on the battle field. I looked to the presence to see Hyperion standing on the battle field. I spun around and saw Hyperion using his powers to badly burn Mary.

I charged in rage and slashed at him with my hunting knives. He easily parried my attacks with his sword. His burning eyes looked almost pleased. I was confused but I wouldn't let him win.

"Come now Artemis, you are no match for me." He said as he dodged a slash of my hunting knives and cut my cheek with the tip of his sword. I hissed in pain before swiping at his stomach.

When my knives got close, flames sprang up forming a wall. My knives were sucked into the flames and dropped onto the ground glowing white hot.

I tried to get away to use my bow but he swept my legs out from under me.

Before me was one thing I hated most, a man who deemed himself better than me because of gender. As he raised his sword to finish me he smirked.

"You should've run Artemis; you were never a match for me. Now the first blood in a glorious war!" He cried as he swung downwards. I closed my eyes, but instead of feeling the impact of a sword I heard the impact of celestial bronze on celestial bronze.

"Get away from Lady Artemis!" Cried out my mystery saviour. I opened my eyes to see Percy standing over me, his sword out in front of him glowing with a faint bronze light. He was standing over me protectively, blocking Hyperion from getting near me.

-_Percy's POV_-

"So Hyperion, I've got to know. What was it like in the tree?" I questioned as I stood over Artemis. The flames surrounding him flared up to an extreme, the grass around him was catching fire.

"Jackson, I'll kill you for that humiliation!" Bellowed Hyperion as he charged forward again.

"You can try!" I replied before charging towards him as well.

We met in a clash of bronze, sword matching sword. Hyperion tried to use his fire to his advantage but I pulled water from the air around us to create a light mist that made it too damp for his flames to gain any ground.

We were now battling in swordsmanship and power. I knew he would overpower me soon so I needed to outsmart him, crap.

I tried to think while battling Hyperion, I was matching him blow for blow but I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it up. I focused some of the water from the mist and formed an icicle and launched it at him.

It didn't hit him but he had jumped back to avoid it, giving me the time I need to glance around the battlefield.

"Pathetic Jackson. Such little tricks as a mist won't work on me for long." Said Hyperion as his flames started to overpower the mist. "But it's all to be expected from the spawn of the weakest of the big three." Continued Hyperion.

I laughed, quietly at first before gradually getting louder until I was outright mocking Hyperion.

"Zeus is king of the gods, considered the strongest. Hades is lord of the dead and is considered second because of his cunning. And Poseidon is disregarded. My father is like the sea, calm on the surface but constantly moving underneath. Always deadly, always powerful. Poseidon doesn't enjoy conflict, he let Athena win the completion for patron of Athens, and even my father knows that a salt water spring is useless." I said, rage starting to build in me.

"But what everyone forgets is that my father is the earth shaker," I called as the ground started to shake, "The storm bringer," Small sparks started to dance around me, "And the ruler of the sea!" I yelled as water shot out of the ground. The pull in my gut was so powerful that it was bordering on painful.

I pushed my hand towards Hyperion and watched as the water shot forward, electricity arcing through it. As the water shot forward chunks of earth and stone were pulled up and circled around the blast.

Hyperion could only watch in shock as the blast struck his chest, launching him backward into a tree, extinguishing his flames.

I stood tall and picked up one of the hunting knives that Artemis had lost. I weighed it in my hand before throwing it with my might. It plunged straight through Hyperion's helmet and caused him to disintegrate into ethereal blue flames, showing his passage to Tartarus.

I smirked before feeling the power that had been coursing through me to leave. I looked to see Artemis and the hunters safe; I smiled before letting the darkness that had been creeping around the edges of my vision to overtake me.

-_Artemis POV_-

I watched as Percy fought Hyperion to protect me, I was angered at first that he did it. But after seeing his conviction to protect me I felt a strange pride well up in me that he was doing this to protect me, I knew that he was ordered to by my father but this seemed like he was protecting me for more than just that.

I watched in awe as he matched Hyperion blow for blow. The power that the two wielded was unbelievable.

When it reached the stage where Percy seemed to be tiring I prepared myself to try attacking Hyperion with my bow. Before I could Percy started to glow a bright sea green. Power was coming from him in waves.

My eyes widened when he started to call forth powers usually associated with Hades and Zeus. When he created the blast of combined elements I nearly hid to avoid feeling the power he was emanating.

I watched silently as he used my own knife to finish the fight, I smiled. Percy was ok, my hunters were ok and I was okay. Percy looked to us and smiled before collapsing.

The hunters all gasped before racing over to where he had fallen. It was truly amazing how Percy had changed their opinions with one fight. The hunters had picked Percy up and were carrying him over to me.

I quickly contacted Apollo mentally and waited.

In a flash of gold Apollo appeared, he looked prepared to make a joke until he saw the injuries on me and the condition Percy was in. He quickly handed me some ambrosia before rushing over to check Percy.

I walked over to where Hyperion had been defeated to pick up my knife. When I retrieved it I saw a golden sword resting in the burning grass, the blade had images of flames dancing along the edges.

I picked it up and carried it over to Percy and Apollo. Apollo was just finishing up with Percy.

"Hey little sis." Apollo cheered happily. I sighed before placing the sword on Percy's chest.

"How is he LITTLE brother?" I asked annoyed at Apollo, he straightened up.

"He's just exhausted; it must have been a hell of a fight." Said Apollo, before he looked at the sword I had just placed on Percy's chest.

"Hang on isn't that Hyperion's sword?" Questioned Apollo before he looked around the battlefield to see burns and singe marks all over the ground.

"I'll explain later." I said before instructing my hunters to start heading back to camp. I placed my hand on Percy's shoulder and flashed us into his tent. Placing him in his sleeping bag and placed the sword next to him.

-_Future Percy POV_-

"Artemis come quick, you're missing the best bit." I yelled before turning back to the T.V. Popcorn in hand. Artemis came running in and with the grace only a few animals can boast to, she jumped onto the couch.

"Aren't you so sweet, protecting me from Hyperion?" She said as she leant into my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her as we watched the fight unfold before us. We were sitting in my palace, which is currently the only thing left of what would have been the future. There was nothing else there. We were just waiting until the right time to assimilate with our past selves to increase the knowledge and experience we gained in this timeline.

I leaned down and kissed Artemis' auburn hair and smiled. The future was looking better even if it wasn't our original future.

**A/N – And there is the end of that chapter. I need to say sorry, this chapter should have been finished ages ago, but I was reading other fan fictions. So sorry, but you don't need to worry about it anymore because I read on my phone and it broke so for a little while I'll get more writing down.**

**Thanks Trigger2332 out!**


End file.
